


Gunblades 'n Roses

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given  the prompt "Delirium, Squall, and roses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunblades 'n Roses

No matter how many times he trimmed it away, ripped it off with fury, the roses growing and threading around his gunblade would **not** stop growing. How they were capable of continually sprouting all over, twisting and clinging and _blooming_ , he didn't know.

The gunblade was not a trellis. Why couldn't that strange woman understand that?

He'd narrow his eyes at her and hold out his weapon, and demand this curse be lifted, but she'd just giggle and mumble and... dissipate into a cloud of multi-colored fish that swam all through the air and _sang_. Negotiation seemed impossible. No swing of green-silver-red had any effect. It was like slicing through a smoky illusion. Didn't help that petals kept floating all around him with every swipe. Nor did it that new buds kept forming and blooming the moment the others died and shriveled.

This had to be a joke.


End file.
